Jack-jack
by ICantGetADecentName
Summary: When Jack stumbles upon an old machine in the North pole, he changes forever... Okay, maybe not forever, but the entire week turns out to be eventful.
1. From Jack to Jackjack

**A/N: Better late than never :P . If you have any concerns, please say so, I'm willing to listen (or in this case, read). Enjoy!**

 **Edited: Sorry, I didn't notice that the horizontal lines were missing. :( Though, nothing else changed.**

 **Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians and characters are not mine. And I admit that the concept isn't exactly** ** _that_** **original.**

* * *

Jack Frost walked through the halls of Santa's workshop. It was the middle of spring in Burgess, winter is nowhere to be found anywhere in the world. Therefore, he was hanging out in the North Pole watching North do whatever he does. North has just asked him to bring a blueprint from the far corners of the warehouse like workshop. The big ole guy has just been inventing a new toy for the kids all around the world. The toy needed to be better than those IPads, cellphones or other gadgets the kids are asking nowadays.

But currently Jack has a bigger problem, he's lost. Curiosity got the better of him as he turned to a different direction in one of the labyrinth like corridors of the workshop.

"This is worse than the warehouse. I should have asked for a map." he thought as he continued flying leaving a trail of frost behind him lest he gets more lost than before.

A door was waiting up ahead. It was a dead-end. When he figured that he had been gone for an hour and North would start looking for him soon, he thought it would be better to stay in one place. The trail of frost would be easy to locate anyway. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

The room is larger than what it seemed outside the door. The walls were painted a light shade of gray and the floor was tiled. It would have seemed like a normal stockroom if not for the large contraption in the middle.

He has seen canons in his 300 years flying around the world but never has he seen anything like this. It looked like a silver canon but bigger. There were no wheels to move it around and it was screwed to the floor. There was a lot of controls at the back and he has no idea why. He moved to the front and found an image of a clock inside the mouth of the canon.

Then, the clock started ticking. He reached inside, his upper body was now inside the canon as his legs dangled outside. When he touched the clock and noticed that it was part of the device, did he hear the tingling of bells outside the canon.

"Of all the creatures in this warehouse, why does it have to be an elf?" he thought as a bright light blinded his vision.

* * *

North heard an alarm.

"Must be Jack."

A red light was beeping on his wall. He pushed away the paper obstructing the light. He fingered the glowing bulb and the writing beside it.

"Why does he have to get to so much trouble?" he mumbled as he walked past corridors to the room where the beeping red light is assigned.

As he went in deeper in his workshop, he noticed a trail of frost at his feet as he kept on walking. Then, he froze in his tracks as he noticed small footprints on the ice covered ground.

"Not good." he whispered as he rushed faster. Hoping that nothing bad has happened yet. But as he entered the room, its door was left wide open, he heard the jingling of bells.

He saw an elf running to him. It looked scared of something as it clung to North. The elf was almost tearing up, and sweat decorated his forehead. But there was something peculiar about that sweat drop. It was frozen.

Before he had time to marvel about the frozen sweat. Something flying bumped into him that pushed him off his feet and down his back.

"Oomph!"

As he lay on his back, he felt something cold and light crawling on his chest. He raised his head to take a look and he saw a familiarly mischievous smile on a supposedly innocent face.

"Very bad, very, very, bad.", he sighed as he laid his head back down, glared at the elf beside him, felt a tug on his beard, and heard a child laughing.

Suddenly, his beard was frozen solid and North heard more laughter.

* * *

"Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut eye, when you go barging around my warren!" Bunny complained as he heard North walking. Easter has just ended and Bunny was trying to rest and enjoy the peace of his warren.

"Need help fast." North said as he panted between words. He doubled over still catching his breath.

Then, he saw a duffel bag hanging at North's waist. North doesn't usually carry those kind of bags.

"Well, nothing's wrong with change." Bunny thought except, the bag moved on its own. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the frost outlining the bag.

"Don't tell me..." Bunny started as he pointed at the bag.

North then reached inside the bag and pulled out a bouncing, baby boy. North was holding him from underneath his arms as Bunny stared at the toddler with a doubtful look on his face.

"Meet Baby Jack-jack.", North pronounced as he wore a desperate smile on his face.

Jack Frost, who once looked like a young adult, is now no more than a toddler as he chewed on his wooden staff that has also shrunk in size. The once almost six foot staff now measures a measly one foot as its owner bites on the curled end of it. Good thing that the staff is thick enough to withstand the baby's biting that has left marks on the wood. Jack still has his snow white hair which amazingly retained its style despite being of a younger age. North has dressed Jack in a sky blue jumper and, if the bulge on his bottom any indication, diapers. The baby's deep blue eyes are focused on his chew toy as Bunny continued to stare.

Then, Jack looked up to Bunny. A sparkle gleamed in his eyes as he removed the staff from his mouth and raised his arms up to Bunny, still holding the wooden stick on his right hand. A string of saliva connected his smiling mouth to the top of the staff has just turned to ice.

"Gross"

"Pick him up."

"Bloody no."

"PICK BABY JACK-JACK UP!"

"Okay, okay, grumpy. You gonna tell me what you done to frosty." he complied picking up the toddler and resting him on one arm as he motioned an egg-shaped seat to North.

North settled down on his seat, placing the bag on his lap, still stuffed, probably because of Jack's original clothing inside the bag. Baby Jack replaced the staff on his mouth as he used both hands to hold onto Bunny's fur.

"You remember machine that turns back time?" North started.

"What about it?" Bunny replied, achingly ignoring Jack as he climbed up his head.

"Uhmm...I don't know." North lost his words as he watched Baby Jack-jack climb to Bunny's ear, remove the staff from his hand and bite on the right ear.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Ouch!" Bunny yelped as he instinctively shook his head forgetting that there was a snow light baby on top of his head. Baby Jack fell from his head, but when he turned around he saw the boy floating on air.

"How much trouble can this little show pony be?" he grumbled as he picked the baby from midair and sat him on top of his table.

"Stay!" Bunny commanded to the baby. Baby Jack just bit on his staff, and smiled, the mischievous gleam in his eyes ever present as the permafrost of the tundra.

"Really, I don't know. One minute, he was full size going to get something from back room of workshop next hour he was little flying after elf in the room where I left the machine I told you about." North explained. As he heard tubes of paint dropping to the floor and egg shells cracking.

"You let him wander your workshop for an hour?!"

"What's wrong with letting little guy explore?"

"That!" Bunny exclaimed as he pointed at Baby Jack without looking away from North. "I don't want to look, even as a babe he makes a mess of everything. Literally." he face-palmed.

North stood up to retrieve the baby from the table as he observed the mess. Paints of different colors splattered everywhere as Baby Jack-jack, still holding the staff, mixed the liquid on the tabletop together with his bare hands. Eggs dropped one by one to the floor. As Baby Jack-jack somehow realized North approaching him, he turned around and sat down. Pointing to the mess of paints, he opened his mouth and said "Kanga..." and laughed clapping his hands.

"Hey, Bunny, little Jack here made portrait of you." North picked him and returned to his seat. But as soon as North has the baby in his arms, Jack was pushing him away.

"Change him back to normal!"

"Still figuring out how to do that. Besides, effects will wear off soon."

"So, what are we gonna do with 'im 'till then?"

"I dunno."

"What!?"

"What you think I came here for...cookies?" he said before, "yow!" Baby Jack froze his arm, got free, and started crawling on the air.

They watched the baby crawl on air, two feet from the ground, before North said, "Okay gotta go, more toys to make!"

"Oh, you don't get to back out on me!" Bunny said as he stopped North from leaving.

"Too busy making children happy, got no time for children", North joked as he tugged his arm.

"Oh c'mon, mate! I'll think of something." Bunny cringed as he heard more pots crashing in the background.

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Tried putting him to sleep?" Bunny suggested. He winced as he heard an egg crack.

"Yup, didn't work." North said as he produced an empty vial from his vest.

"Dreamsand didn't work?"

"Jack-jack immune."

"Would you stop calling him that?!" The Easter Bunny was about to reach his limit after he heard laughter from the little kid.

"Not matter. Jack-jack just kept flying around pestering elves and Phil."

"Doesn't Phil know how to baby sit?" he seemed to calm down a little from the lack of noise.

"Nope. Besides, Jack-jack keeps slipping from his grip."

Bunny sighed. "How about Sandy?"

North raised an eyebrow. "You really going to bother him just for this?"

"Guess not. Give the little rascal to Tooth, she'll now what to do with her baby boyfriend."

"No no no. Can't do that."

"Why not?" Bunny shouted.

"Remember Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, love for teeth second only to love for children and well, Jack." North said.

"So?"

"I might have fed him one cookie."

Bunny looked at North, wondering what is wrong with feeding a cookie to a baby.

"Okay not one cookie," he counted his fingers, "maybe a few dozen." Bunny's eyes grew wider at this. "But the point is, he doesn't let anybody touch his teeth, tried and failed." North said as he raised his fingers covered with bandages possibly from bites or worst ice. "If Tooth finds a speck of sugar on Baby Jack-jack teeth, I go kaput."

"I won't." Bunny said as he stood up to give Baby Jack to Tooth.

But he stopped in his tracks as he realized why the baby has suddenly been quiet.

Baby Jack, still holding unto the staff on his right hand, is sitting quietly munching on an Easter egg made of chocolate. Smears of chocolate covering his mouth and cheeks as he smiled and offered the saliva-covered, almost finished chocolate to Bunny.

"Tooth is gonna bloody murder us."


	2. Jack-jack with the Bennets

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS, VIEWS AND EVERYTHING ELSE! :D It makes me happy to know that you all enjoy reading this story. :)**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

Tooth was late and she knows it as she watched the sun fall down the horizon. She and Jack were supposed to meet up before she starts her nightly rounds. It was a serene moment for the two them.

Until she starts barking out places where teeth are waiting to be fetched.

She sighed, that happened the last time, and the time after that, and the time after that. It was embarrassing to be suddenly feeling restless in his arms. Then, calling out one tiny fairy and giving it the address.

But he only laughs as she turns red as a tomato next to him.

Then, it happens again. For the second rush, he will be the one who sighs and starts pulling her up.

"Let's go." he will smile at her. Then before both of them knew it, they'll be fluttering about laughing as the children sleep to wake up and find a frost covered coin beneath their pillows.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

As she raced to their usual meeting place, she finds that Jack hasn't arrived yet. It's not like she was late for an hour nor does it seem like he was here (the guy unintentionally leaves a lot of frost).

She waits.

And waits

And waits.

Until she found herself needing to fly about and pick up some teeth.

She sighs, she'll come back. And maybe the blue-eyed hellion, will be there waiting for her. His white-hair tousled by some prank gone wrong and a long story to tell.

* * *

"You sure about this?" North asked still holding unto to the freezing child in his arms, busily chewing on the staff.

"Unless, you've got a better idea, mate. But still, it's a no." Bunny replied as the sleigh gets closer to the Bennet residence.

The sleigh gently came to a halt by the window of Jamie's room on the second floor. North passed Jack to Bunny and knocked on the window as gently as he could.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just about to rise, but its rays has already illuminated the streets. Usually adults were the only ones outside at this hour, except for the occasional child that would look up in surprise at a red sleigh overhead. It was against protocol, but the two figured that it would be worse to be spotted by Tooth's fairies.

North knocked a bit harder, to wake up the boy sleeping in his bed. Jamie rubbed his eyes off sleep, but was surprised to see Santa Claus at his window. He got up and opened the window. Why were they here?

"Good morning, Santa!" Jamie greeted, his sleepiness gone as he neared the surprise by his window. "What brings you here? Isn't it a bit too early for Christmas?"

"We got a bit of dilemma. And we need your help." North said as he gestured at Bunny with his head.

"Cool." he said, happy to be of help to the Guardians once again. But then, he scrunched his eyebrows, "Where is everyone else? Where's Jack Frost?" he asked looking around.

"Uhmm...actually." North started. Then, he turned to Bunny wrestling with Baby Jack, who was trying to reach his ears. He got the baby from Bunny's paws and presented him to Jamie, "Here"

"Huh?"

Jamie stared at the white-haired, blue-eyed baby in front of him. It was wearing a dark blue shirt and diapers, holding on to a thick wooden stick, as it stared back at the boy in front of him.

Jamie tilted his head to the right, the baby mimicked his movement. He tilted his head to the left, the baby copied him again staring into the boy's eyes. Then as realization flashed in the baby's eyes, the toddler bit on the stick and raised his arms up to Jamie. Baby Jack laughed as he reached out.

And pick Baby Jack up he did, as Jamie let Baby Jack settle into his arms, he looked questioningly at North.

"What happened to Jack Frost?" he asked as the baby looked up to Jamie still chewing on the staff.

"Long story, chap." Bunny answered as North thought hard on what to say to the kid.

"Well, Jack here got caught in an old machine. Then, boom! Next thing we knew he is Baby Jack-jack." North explained throwing his arms in emphasis.

"Mate, don't say 'we'. It's your fault we got into this bloody mess." Bunny complained to North.

"Hey, watch language when in front of kids." North reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Bunny said.

"So, you want me to take care of him?" Jamie asked getting both of their attention as Baby Jack quietly listened to their conversation. Surprisingly, Baby Jack-jack is a lot less troublesome in Jamie's arms. "Can't you do it at the pole? Or at Bunny's place?"

"Believe me when we say we can't.", Bunny replied.

"How come?"

North thought hard. He couldn't say that Baby Jack-jack here destroys everything in sight at the Pole and at the Warren, could he?

"It complicated." he replied, a hopefully safe answer.

"How about Tooth Fairy's place? I'm sure she'll welcome him." Jamie suggested a smile on his lips. At the mention of Tooth's name, Baby Jack's eyes brightened up and a happy grin graced his lips, as he laughed.

"No can do kiddo." Bunny replied. Jamie and Baby Jack-jack's face fell.

"Why not?" Jamie asked. His complaint seemed to mirror that of Baby Jack-jack.

"Let's just say frosty here ate too much sugar." Bunny said as he reached to poke the baby. But before he could do so, Baby Jack bit his paw with frozen teeth. "Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as he pulled back his paw.

Jamie nodded with understanding as he looked at Baby Jack in his arms.

"So, could you look after him? Just this week, until we could figure how to bring him back to normal size." North asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But won't Mom see him?" Jamie asked.

"Don't think so. If your mother does not believe, then she does not see." North said as he readied the sleigh for flight back to the pole. "He doesn't need much. But you might want to feed him from time to time." North added before flying away.

"Okay. Good bye! See you soon!" with this Jamie closed the window.

He sat down on his bed and placed the baby in front of him. Baby Jack was watching Jamie as he settled in a sitting position across him.

"So, Jack, what are we gonna do today?" Jamie addressed the baby.

Baby Jack laughed, releasing the staff from his mouth. He clapped his hands and snow started falling in the room.

Jamie laughed with the baby. Even though Jack has assumed the form of a baby, he still is the Guardian of Fun.

* * *

Tooth picked up another tooth and replaced it with a quarter. She looked up at the child's sleeping face and smiled. Then. she saw a golden ballerina spinning atop the child.

"Sweet dreams little one." she whispered as she opened a window and flew out of the house towards a cloud of golden sand at a distance.

"Hey, Sandy!" she greeted.

The Sandman tipped a golden hat that has appeared above his head in reply.

"By any chance, have you seen Jack lately?" the tooth fairy timidly asked.

Sandy thought for a minute before his face brightened with an answer. Atop his head was an image of a snowflake and a compass pointing upward.

"Jack was up north?"

Sandy nodded fervently.

"Do you know why?"

Sandy thought hard before shaking his head.

"Oh well. Thanks, Sandy." she said before turning to go to the North Pole.

Then, she heard a whistle from behind her.

She saw that Sandy made a heart with his hands while another golden heart floated above his head.

She blushed, turned around and flew away faster.

"I could never get used to that." she thought as she her cheeks turned red.

* * *

"Bunny, bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie hopped along the hallway.

"Bunny, bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie entered Jamie's room.

Jamie isn't here.

"Bunny, bunny! Hop, hop..."

But someone else is.

"Bunny?"

Sophie saw a baby sleeping in Jamie's room.

Little Baby was holding something in his right hand.

"Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie hopped closer to the bed and

Took the stick from the little baby's hand.

"Baby, baby! Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie hopped away from Jamie's room with a new loot in hand.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet exited the car as she arrived at their house. The wind has been blowing a lot lately. Yeah, expect the weather channel to be as inaccurate as always. The reports told them of a sunny afternoon, but now the sun is nowhere to be seen as a hail storm was reported by the radio.

Quickly, she picked up her groceries from the back and entered their house. Like the weather outside, the interior of their house is no better. Toys were scattered all over the place. It hasn't been thirty minutes since she left. Having two kids in the house was enough to cause a storm inside.

"I shouldn't have left Sophie alone." she thought as she stepped over a doll sitting in the carpet. She placed the groceries on top of the dining table which was next to the living room. The living room and the dining room of the house does not have any walls in between. Only a high table kept the rooms apart.

"Sophie, Sophie!"

Said little girl came into view with a stout stick in her hands. She was waving it around like a wand, just playing with it. When her mother, always the careful one, took it out of her hands and placed it on the high table.

"Mommy!"

"No Sophie. You might poke your eyes with the stick. Besides, where did you get the stick? Did you get out of the house?"

"Sleeping baby in Jamie's room." Sophie replied.

"Sophie is the baby your imaginary friend." her mother asked. Why would there be a baby in Jamie's room? It must be her daughter's wild imagination.

"No! There is baby in Jamie's room." Sophie stubbornly replied.

Mrs. Bennet studied her daughter, kids never lie. And her kids certainly aren't liars. But, if she knows something about her children, it's that their imagination is off the charts. What kind of adult believes that her daughter's best friend is the Easter Bunny and that her son talks to Jack Frost?

Noticing her mother in deep thought, Sophie grabbed her hand and led her out of the living room to the hallway.

"Bunny, bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie sang as she hopped to Jamie's room.

Mrs. Bennet stopped. Even if Jamie does love his little sister, he never likes it when Sophie enters his room.

"Sweetie, let's just..."

Mrs. Bennet heard a baby crying in her son's room.

Maybe her imagination is as wild as her kids.

She leaned on the door and listened. True enough, a baby is crying on the other side. Hearing enough of the noise to prove it, she opened the door and stared.

Sitting on the bed was a baby boy dressed in a blue shirt and diapers. His eyes were shut closed as he cried. She didn't notice that his right hand was opening and closing as if he was yearning for something.

Natural instincts kicked in as she picked up the baby in her arms and held him close to her chest. The baby was still crying, but at least it was responding to her hug.

"Shhh, everything is going to be alright." she cooed to the baby.

The crying stopped and the baby looked at her, she looked at him.

The baby's eyes were a striking blue as tracks of tears shone down his eyes to his cheeks. His hair was pure white and she had no clue why. No one was supposed to dye a baby's hair! Assuming, it was dyed in the first place.

The baby seemed to have brightened up as he held his hands up and said, "Mama".

She laughed at the child's antics and openness. Then, she tickled his nose and noticed the coldness of the baby's skin.

"Let's get you warmed up.", she said but the baby doesn't seem to be too happy with that idea as his smile dropped. But he was still looking up at her.

She then walked out of her son's room as she carried the baby in her right arm and held Sophie's hand in her left. They walked to the space between the dining room and living room near the high table where Sophie's stick lay. Her children's high chair was settled in a far corner of the room, it has been a while since Sophie last used it.

She stooped to Sophie's height, and talked to her daughter. "Sophie, would you please pick up your toys?" she asked and pointed to the living room.

Sophie huffed at her bangs.

"Please Sophie."

Sophie looked at her mother and then at the baby before smiling and said, "Yes. Mommy."

She hopped to the living room.

With one of her hands free, Mrs. Bennet pulled the high chair from its resting place and sited the baby, buckling the seatbelts before pulling it to the dining table, a couple of feet away from the high table. She left to get some blankets for the cold baby.

In the storage room, she opened a drawer and got a baby blue blanket. It was Jamie's and it has been a while since the family last had a baby. She smelled the fabric reminiscing memories when her son used to be the same age as the baby she now has in her dining room.

She hurried back to the dining room and checked up on Sophie. Sophie has just finished picking up her toys and placing them into a basket. Then, she was on the floor playing with her favorite stuffed bunny.

Then, she turned to the baby in the chair and was shocked. The baby now held the stout stick Sophie had when she arrived and was biting the G-shaped top of the stick. How can that baby reach a stick 12-feet away while still buckled on the seat?

She walked to the baby and picked him up, unbuckling his seatbelt in the process. She left the blanket on the table.

"How did you get this?" she wondered as she took the stick and watched the baby reach for it. When he failed, the baby bit her nose. No, he didn't exactly bite it, he nipped at it.

"Okay, okay!" but before she gave it back. She went to the sink and washed the stick under running water. As water ran down from the tap, she noticed that the weather outside has calmed down, but the sun was still hiding behind thick clouds. At the very least, the turbulent winds have stopped. Looking down at what she was doing, she noticed a thin layer of ice forming at the stick.

"What?" she immediately held the stick near her face observing it closely. But she found no ice.

After patting the stick dry with a clean towel, she gave it back to the baby. The baby immediately began biting on the stick and laughing. She almost didn't notice the frost covering the stick as the baby held it tight nor the gentle snow that started falling outside. It was supposed to be spring.

If she was crazy, she'd believe that the little one in her arms is Jack Frost.

But since, she isn't. She sighed shaking the thought from her head and decided that Jamie has a lot of explaining to do when he gets home.

* * *

North leaned on his comfortable chair finally free of Baby Jack-jack. He liked the kid, except when Baby Jack-jack starts chasing the elves and freezing the floor to trip the yetis.

The pole seems to be quieter now as he sighed. He needed to let go of the baby before he could concentrate on working on the machine to try reverse its effects on Jack. At least, he has Jamie to look after Baby Jack-jack for the meantime.

As he opened the door to exit his workroom, Tooth came barging in. A few fairies followed behind her.

"Hi North! Sorry for barging in, I know that you're busy with Christmas preparations and bringing fun to the kids, or at least preparing to bring fun to the kids..."

As Tooth continued her chatter, North was smiling sheepishly. He was eying the bag of clothes sitting behind his worktable. He barely registered what she was saying as he thought of ways to distract the fairy from prying further. Anything to get her out of here, before he discovers any traces of Jack.

"...but Sandy told me that he saw Jack up here so..."

Shostakovich. No use to hiding it now. But she could never know that Jack has been transformed into a baby that ate nothing but sugar or else that sweet fairy in front of him would turn to a raging queen who will have their heads, or all of their teeth pulled out their mouths.

North cringed at the thought of having no teeth to bite on cookies.

"Are you still listening?!" Tooth shouted, her fairies behind her were surprised at the outburst. When she has regained her composure, she stepped back (flew inches backward) and said "Sorry, I'm just worried. Jack's never missed..." Her head was bowed as her feet slowly touched the floor.

North almost felt guilty. Almost.

But that didn't mean he was heartless. He rested a hand on her slumped shoulders.

"Hey Tooth. Look at me." North said trying to calm the tooth fairy in front of her. She complied. Her fairies flew down to her shoulders.

"No need to worry. Jack can handle himself. He may not look it, but that boy is built stronger than ice. You know nothing can bring him down. And if you're worried about infidelity, we both know that even if he's all fun and games, he's serious about you. He'll be back, just you wait."

"Are you sure nothing bad happened to him?" Tooth asked still doubtful about Jack's whereabouts.

"I can feel it, in my belly." North replied rubbing both hands on his stomach.

Tooth laughed half-heartedly. North's belly seemed silly, but you've got to admit, it is pretty accurate.

"If your 'belly' says so, then okay." Tooth replied, a gentle smile adorning her facade.

"Now go, kids are waiting for tooth fairy." North gestured outside.

"I've got it." Tooth reassured as she stepped out of the room. But before she was out of the workshop, she pointed at a sheet of ice downstairs that made a yeti slip. "You might want to clean that up though." Tooth remarked to North.

Expect her boyfriend to goof around the North Pole. "See, Jack's going to be fine" Tooth assured herself before she flew out. "C'mon girls!"

As the last fairy left his sight and closed the door, North slumped back to his seat. That was a close call.

Then, he heard the door open again with a bang.

"Does anybody ever knock?!" North growled at the yeti standing at the door way.

Phil grumbled.

"What?"

Then, he handed North an envelope. It was addressed to him from Jamie. It hasn't been a full day and the kid has already sent an urgent letter.

He read the first line...

"Mom found Jack. She wants to see his parents tomorrow."

...and hurried to the Warren. He needs back-up.


	3. Jack-jack's parents?

**A/N: I am back from the dead hihihihi figuratively, of course :P**

 **Apparently, my come back chapter rose up like a zombie :((((**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Those kept this story alive :) Hoping for better chapters to come!**

 **Jamie's full name in this story is NOT canon. I just needed a full name and it kinda fit.**

* * *

Dear Santa,

Mom found Jack. She wants to see his parents tomorrow. I tried to hide him from her, Jack didn't seem to want to leave my room either when I left for school. But, when I arrived home Mom was looking at me like I was in deep trouble and she has Jack. He even looked like he knew that I was in trouble. Does he?

When Mom asked me where I got Jack, I told her the truth. I told her that Santa and the Easter Bunny is in trouble and accidentally turned Jack Frost into a baby. And that they wanted me to take care of him because if the Tooth Fairy found out then she'll be mad at them.

She didn't believe me. And asked me to tell her the truth.

So I told her a different truth.

I told Mom that his parents were away and needed someone to babysit Jack.

She believed that.

Except she wants to see his parents as soon as possible because of something called "responsible parenting". I don't understand it.

Help!

From Jamie

P.S. Sophie said she wants one of Easter Bunny's boomerang for Christmas.

P.P.S. Jack ate ALL of the CHOCOLATE CAKE left from Sophie's birthday. Will I get in trouble with the Tooth fairy, too?

* * *

"Jamie, dear, would you please answer the door? That must be Jack-jack's parents."

But Jamie was at the door before her mother finished her sentence, he'd heard the tingling of sleigh bells a few minutes before and he was excited to see how Santa Claus and Easter Bunny would address their current situation.

Jamie thought of ways to get them out of this but he could come up with no solution to their problem. He knows that her mother has a soft spot for kids, but he never expected her to be this attached to Baby Jack.

Another thing Jamie didn't expect was what he saw at the door.

North and Bunny stood at the doorway with lopsided smiles on their faces, dressed like they were about to attend a cosplay. North was dressed in a sky blue polo tucked in his black pants. His white hair was poorly-dyed chocolate brown as a puny black wig sat atop his head attempting to cover the bald spot on top of his head and possibly his age. Meanwhile, Bunny was in no better, if not worse, condition. A bright yellow sunhat sits on top his head failing to hide his big ears as a blonde wig can be seen below the hat. A red dress covers his body as he seems ready to kick his companion with the stilettos on his feet. What's worse is his lips were colored red with what seems like lollipop and on top of his eyelids were thick, blue chalk powder an improvised imitation of make-up.

It took Jamie three seconds to take in the sight. Then, he was giggling. Who would have thought that the esteemed Guardians of Childhood will attempt this kind of rescue? Or is it all just to avoid the wrath of the Tooth fairy?

"Jamie, would you kindly let them in?" mother said as she fixed the table.

Nice timing, a second later and Jamie would have burst laughing. Santa's mouth dropped open to explain while Easter Bunny's right eyelid kept twitching.

"Uhmm..." Jamie snorts, "you could," giggles, "come in now!"

Jamie covered his giggling mouth as he ran to his room. He let the door slam behind him as he leaned on the door.

Not a second later, Jamie doubled over bursting in laughter.

Mrs. Bennet watched her son as he ran to his room.

"What could have happened?" she thought as she brought refreshments for their guests. The baby named Jack was currently playing with Sofie.

Then, she heard Jamie laughing.

"That boy needs to learn some manners." she whispered.

She was brought out of her thoughts by stomping of feet. It must be her guests.

She thought about what Jack looked like. She couldn't help but think that he was such a cute baby. She was sure that the boy would grow up to be a handsome man in the future. Maybe his parents were a sight to look at as well. Being stuck in a small town, she hasn't seen a celebrity before and it was a childish dream of hers to see a superstar in real life. Maybe seeing the boy's parents would be the closest to reaching that wish.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Bennet. We are Guardians." The man inside her living room greeted.

Expectations were not fulfilled as she took in the sight before her.

Mr. Guardian, as the man claimed to be, was a large man with an even larger belly. Stubble surrounded the lower part of his jaw, but he looked like he was wearing a wig. He was wearing a blue polo that seems like it was about to explode from the sheer volume of the man. Mrs. Guardian, the woman behind the man, in a nutshell, looked rugged. The short sleeves of her red dress barely covers her muscled shoulders as the rest of her beefy arms remain exposed. She was stomping the toes of her heels like she wasn't used to wearing them.

But she couldn't explain why she felt like she could tell these two her most childish dreams and they'd know how she felt, despite the two of them looking like they're pretending to be someone they're not.

"Please take a seat." she motioned to the sofa as the two gladly "wobbled" their way to the said furniture. She took the couch next to them.

"Are you Jack's parents?" Mrs. Bennet asked, she was trying really hard to hide her doubting expression.

"Shiela, are you out of your nelly? Do we look like that bloody show pony's parents to you?" the woman blurted. Mrs. Bennet saw the man's hand grasping her arm before her eyes widened like saucers, surprised at her own outburst.

"What he meant was, we are not Jack-jack's parents. We are his aunties!" the man replied a big grin on his face. Meanwhile, the woman pulled her arm back.

"Then, where are his parents?" Mrs. Bennet inquired. Then, she saw Jamie entering the room with a platter of cookies.

"In... uhhhh," silence followed as Jamie started to gently place the heavy chinaware on the center table then, "India!" Jamie dropped the plate as he hid his chuckles under his shirt.

"James Isaac Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet shouted. Jamie ran out of the room.

"No, it is okay." Mr. Guardian started, calming the surprised mother before she could run after her son. "No harm done. Besides, kid brought delicious cookies! Well done!" he said as he picked a piece that has fallen to the table and ate it.

"Fine." Mrs. Bennet sighed, Jamie has been chuckling all afternoon and she has no clue why. There's nothing wrong with these people, she guessed.

She looked back at her guests and asked, "But why are his parent's in India?"

Mr. Guardian choked on his cookie. Mrs. Guardian tried to help by slapping his back, but it seemed a little too forceful, like he was extracting revenge or something. Mrs. Bennet held up the man's glass of iced tea.

As the cough's subsided, Mrs. Guardian spoke, "Jake and Ana, such dedicated people, got called on duty in India then they were off on short notice." she gave one last powerful slap to her husband's back. He was almost knocked off his seat.

Mrs. Bennet pretended not to notice. "'On duty?' If you don't mind me asking, what do they actually do?"

Silence followed that question.

"Humanitarian services!" Mr. Guardian blurted out and started nodding like it was the most obvious thin in the world. "That is Jackson and Toothie's job!"

"I'm sorry. I thought their names were Jake and Ana." Mrs. Bennet questioned. What the heck is wrong with these people?!

"Oops, they have lots of nicknames, gets confusing all the time. Right, Bunny?" Mrs. Guardian was frozen in place as Mr. Guardian elbowed her to agree.

Bunny? Is that supposed to be a pet name?

Mrs. Guardian broke out of her reverie and replied, "Yeah, that's right! Very, very confusing."

She really, really wants to call the police right now. Or better yet a therapist.

* * *

Things were not going well.

Earlier in the morning, North came into Bunnymund's warren running. Well, to be more accurate, North barged into his warren panting like he just ran from a beast. North told Bunny about the letter and that was how they both came up with the idea of dressing up as Jack's parents.

Bunny would have liked to think that this ridiculous plan was all the Russian's but it was his idea to have someone pretend to be the little abomination's parents. North just blew everything out of proportion when he said, "Yes-yes-yes, let us be Jack-jack's papa and mama and fish him out of trouble." He couldn't say anything to disagree because they immediately argued on who's gonna be the "Mommy." Needless to say, Bunny got the short straw.

Presently in the Bennet's residence, Bunny and North have been answering question after question but every answer loses Mrs. Bennet's trust in them. Bunny regretted not rehearsing every possible case scenario, while North thought of getting back-up. Phil could act as another auntie.

What they need right now is a miracle...

Light footsteps scuttled towards the living room.

...and not another disaster.

* * *

Jamie hurried back to the hallway. He was still giggling as he pressed his hands on his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. He knew this was a serious matter but he just couldn't stop himself from finding the situation before him funny.

The buttons on Santa's shirt looked like it was about to pop out with the way the big man holds his breath and Bunny's leg was thumping every so often. Jamie was surprised a hundred portals to who knows where hasn't littered their living room yet. He could see his mother's fingers twitch behind her back. Mom is paranoid like that. The only thing that would make this more hilarious is the playful banter of Jamie and Sofie's father that is more than capable of making all the nerves in the room explode.

Jamie was standing at the entry to the living room when he saw Sofie and Baby Jack arrive. Sofie was skipping down the hallway while Baby Jack was crawling on thin air beside her.

"Kanga!" said the floating baby dressed in blue. The foot-long stick momentarily left his mouth only to be chewed again after the proclamation.

Jamie never knew why or how his mother never saw Baby Jack floating in the air. Whenever the three of them were alone, without any adult supervision, the miniature Guardian of Fun would always be suspended in the air. The baby would then slowly fall back down whenever he senses an adult around, usually his mother.

Jamie picked up the floating toddler and carried him in his arms. Jamie might think it funny but he knew it would be a disaster if Baby jack Baby Jack didn't weigh much which was a blessing to Jamie's thin arms. But Baby Jack has never been restless when Jamie held him, until now. The baby was trying to break free.

It only took a little frostbite for Jamie to finally let go.

All three adults in the room turned to the little baby crawling towards them. Mrs. Bennet picked up the child.

"What are you doing here?" she gently asked the child, grateful that she was able to hide her stutter.

The boy in her arms was pointing to her guests. She noticed that the Guardians sat stiffer as Jack waved his little wooden stick in front of them. The boy was giggling happily ignoring the woman currently holding him.

"Jack."

This got his attention. The boy looked at him and replied, "Mama!" Jack laughed again. Mrs. Bennet noticed the surprised expression on Mr. Guardian.

"Stay with Jamie."

The baby stopped laughing and looked at the two adults in the room. He was reaching out to the two other adults. To Mrs. Bennet, it looked like the Jack was about to cry trying to reach towards the adults sitting across them. She could see the stress on the innocent baby's face as he forced his way to the two adults. Surprisingly, she could feel the hairs on her arms stand; she doesn't know if it's her own paranoia or the room is getting colder.

Mr. Guardian's arm was on his wife's shoulder but his eyes never left the baby boy. Mrs. Guardian held out her muscled arms towards the baby, her fingertips were about to touch the baby's hand. They were only a few more inches away when...

"Bunny!"

So much for the moment.

Sofie grabbed Mrs. Guardian's outstretched arm. Mrs. Bennet is a little afraid of what those muscles on the other woman could do to her little Sofie. Her worries escalated when she saw Mrs. Guardian's hand land on her daughter's head.

"Hello. Lil' Shiela." Mrs. Guardian greeted gently patting the little girl's head.

Sofie laughed and sang "Bunny, Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

"Not now. Maybe later." She said to the little girl. Then, the older woman whispered to the little girl's ear. "This rabbit's got some business to finish." Sofie clapped her hands as if to cheer for her, dare Mrs. Bennet admit it, "friend."

Mrs. Bennet was sure that her face betrayed the relief she felt.


	4. Another Temporary Fix

**A/N: I am back hahahaha.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Jack's name in the narrative depends on the POV of the character which the narrative came from. Baby Jack-jack for North, Baby Jack for Bunnymund, and something else for Tooth...**

* * *

What is to be feared from Queen Toothiana's anger?

Well nothing much rather than the fact that she has hundreds of toothfairies at her disposal. She is also an excellent fighter, her weapon of choice are twin sabers that she hasn't used since the start of the technological age. Finally, she is the Guardian of Memories, she could remember anything and she chooses to remember everything. It has been theorized that she could hold a grudge for hundreds of years, but it has never been proven. Not like anyone wants to test it anyway.

There were only a few moments when Tooth became angry. Not counting the time when Pitch stole her fairies. Tooth and her fairies were exhausted during that debuggle and she was only able to give the troublemaker a punch, strong enough to dislodge a tooth.

But what about the times when she was at full strength?

Two moments come to mind.

The first was when North arrived at Punjam Hy Loo a few years after they met. He has just discovered Tooth's birthday and wants to celebrate it. Being a jolly man who values birthdays, he makes it a point to research his fellow guardian's birthday and make the day wonderful for them.

Too bad his attempt at Bunny's celebration ended up with him banned from the Warren for the foreseeable future.

Not like failure has stopped North before.

So on Toothiana's special day, he brings a bag full of chocolates and other candy. The little lady needs to relax on the tooth care anyway.

He was supposed to give the bag directly to Toothiana when a mischievous fairy plunges its curious little head inside the bag. It looks at North questioningly while holding the candy. The poor thing hasn't even seen a lollipop before!

So North removes the wrapper and gives the sweet treat to the little fairy. The little fairy takes a small lick and chirps happily. Soon all of it's little friends are surrounding North and the big basket full of sweets are gone, replaced with wrappers littering the castle and thousands of tooth fairies buzzing around with a sugar high.

It was when North realized the extent of the damage that Tooth came. North was quick to retreat and was out of the raging Toothfairy's sight in a few seconds.

As Christmas that year came, Queen Toothiana ordered her fairies to light every chimney they come across. Come December 26, poor ole St. Nick was washing off more soot than usual and suffering from a burnt butt.

The only clue that North had was Toothie coming to the pole on the 26th with a jar of burn salve. Tooth left the pole with a cheeky grin and a hearty slap to North's tender buttock.

The second event was much more subtle.

Before the start of the seventeenth century, there has been less sightings of the Queen of Tooth fairies. Bunny was worried that maybe something has happened. He thought it best to visit Tooth at her palace.

Once everything has been clarified and Tooth has said her piece that monitoring operations from the palace was much more efficient, Bunnymund was ready to go back to the Warren.

Unfortunately, he forgot to think about the repercussions of opening a rabbit hole on an ancient palace in the sky. A whole tower crumpled as Bunnymund tried to close the hole.

Luckily, there were no casualties. Except for an oversized bunny hanging upside down on the ceiling as Tooth's army of fairies rebuilt the ancient architecture.

Every so often, a naughty group of fairies would swing the rope in a large arc. Bunnymund would plead to Tooth to stop the swinging, but Tooth would only watch Bunnymund's misery with a sadistic grin on her face.

Yes, there isn't anything to fear from Tooth's anger.

Except if you're Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

* * *

"I'm telling yah, we should 'ave sewn the bloody show pony's mouth shut!"

"And then what?! That would be nothing in the long run!"

"How did... of course not literally, you gumbie!"

Baby Jack-jack, contentedly listening to the argument of Bunny and North, was laughing. He knows where they are going and he is happy about it.

It has been a few days since that visit to the Bennets. After seeing the kids with the so-called "Guardians", Jamie's mom believed that the two were trustworthy people.

North and Bunnymund thought that the plan wouldn't work. Normally, Mrs. Bennet wouldn't see Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny because she has grown up and forgotten about believing they exist. But she does know that Jack's parents exist, that was the loophole used for Mrs. Bennet to see North and Bunnymund. Mrs. Bennet didn't see the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause; she saw Mr. and Mrs. Guardian, two "normal" human beings.

Of course, for the trick to work, they had to guide Mrs. Bennet's eyes into thinking that she was seeing a couple. Dressing up like regular humans was enough to suggest to Mrs. Bennet's eyes that she was seeing an elderly couple, much to Bunnymund's chagrine.

After talking with Jamie's mom, Baby Jack-jack stayed with the Bennets because of Jamie and Sofie's request. They had another day to themselves, 24 hours of figuring out what to do with baby Jack-jack. North was "this" close to finish altering the machine to reverse its effects. Until a wayward elf stepped right in and dropped hot chocolate on the controls.

"Blah blah you always blame it on a stupid elf!" Bunnymund complained.

"They are not stupid! Just underfoot?" North replied.

"What the bloody is that supposed to mean?!"

"Doesn't matter we're here." North announced.

The sleigh came to a stop inside the Tooth palace. A few fairies stopped to see who just came and hurried back to their work.

"Okay. Bunny, you give him to Toothie!" North said passing the a giggling Baby Jack-jack to Bunnymund.

"Why me? Mate, this is your idea, you do it!"

"Don't be scared. Toothie is friend!"

"You said so yourself, grumbie. Why don't you do it!

"North! Bunny! What's this about? Have you found Jack?" Tooth said as she flew towards the two bumbling Guardians.

"Hey shiela! What brings you here?" Bunnymund asked as he spun to face her.

"Uhmm, last time I checked, I live here." Tooth replied. Bunny mentally face-palmed at his failed attempt at smoothness.

"Toothie! There you are! We were looking for you!" North said, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"Why? Any good news? North, who is that?" Tooth said finally taking notice of the little boy in North's arms.

He was a toddler no older than two years old. Unruly, blue hair the same color as the onesie he's wearing topped his head. In his hand is a short stick wrapped in white and red ribbon, it was made to look like a candy cane, a rather crooked one at that. The little boy is smiling unabashedly at her, his little arms reaching out to her.

A small chuckle exploding from the baby's mouth was enough to make the queen's heart melt. But there was something eerily familiar about this cute, little baby boy.

"Toothie, this is baby J-" North started but was quickly stopped by Bunnymund's paw.

"John" Bunny supplied.

"Silly Bunny. Thought we were going to name him Jack, just so you have company while the original Jack Frost is missing." North added.

Bunny groaned, but North's reasoning doesn't seem to be the reason.

As North handed the toddler to Tooth, "You really don't have to," she said, "Besides this kid needs to be returned to his parents."

"Actually, we found the little bugger abandoned. North thought that maybe we could leave him to you in the meantime." Bunny replied.

Tooth studied the bundle of joy in her arms. "Are you sure this isn't someone else?" To her, this little toddler seems way too happy for an abandoned kid. She studied the blue-eyed baby a bit more as the little kid reached up to the feathers on her head.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure that we have never met that kid before."

Tooth raised an eyebrow at that.

If this were an anime, she would have seen sweat drops on North and Bunny.

* * *

"St-Tooth!"

"No, say 'Mama'.", instructed Toothiana.

It has been a few hours since North and Bunny left the little toddler in Tooth's care. And since then, the tooth fairy has been alternating between looking after the boy herself and letting him play with the mini fairies. There are still teeth that needed to be collected.

But right now is her turn with Baby John. She was sitting on a porch of the palace, legs dangling as she held Baby John in her arms. The boy didn't seem to mind the height. The red and white stick he always held now lay forgotten on a table somewhere since Tooth gave her immediate attention.

"Tooth" the baby laughed lifting up his hands to Tooth's face.

"C'mon, you have got to call me 'Mama'. Then, maybe I'll ask Jack if we could adopt you. Then, we'll have a junior flying about."

"Ch-j-ack?"

"Yeah, 'Papa'." Tooth said while playfully pointing at the toddler's nose.

Baby John's eyes crossed. Then, he closed his eyes and rubbed them before looking at Tooth questioningly.

After a moment of clarity, the little kid declared "No." as he shook his head and giggled at the fairy carrying him.

"Well, that's a stubborn one." Tooth huffed.

"Tooth!" the baby said again a grin showing from ear to ear.

Tooth laughed. There's no convincing this little one, once he made up his mind. The toddler smiled back at her, an open-mouthed smile showing the Tooth fairy all his teeth.

Tooth then gave Baby John a slice of green apple. He gladly grabbed it before taking a big bite of the fruit.

He stopped, eyes scrunching shut before he started to wail.

"Sh", Tooth cooed at Baby John. "It's going to be alright." She rubbed his back gently trying to coax the baby out of crying.

Toothiana pried the fruit away from his chubby fingers and noticed a speck of red on the green fruit. Instinctively, she held the baby closer and examined the fruit, a small incisor was lodged on its hard flesh.

She smiled despite Baby John's dilemma. Even those born spirits have childhood. A baby's first tooth holds its own special set of memories.

She summons a little fairy and it arrives with a small pouch. Opening the pouch, she gingerly places the small tooth before closing it and giving it back to the fairy. Later, Toothiana will personally make a case for this one.

Tooth caressed the baby's head, she could still feels tears trailing down his cheeks. "I'll be lenient just this once: Do you want ice cream?"

Abruptly, Baby John raised his head looking for confirmation, as if he didn't believe the queen of Toothfairies would offer a cavity-inducing treat such as ice cream. His eyes blinked once, before widening again in disbelief.

She giggled. "Just this once, off for ice cream!", she announced before flying of to get the frosted treat.

Again, she was reminded of her missing lover. But the longing look was wiped from her face as soon she heard the baby's happy clapping.

Right! They were on a mission, and maybe she could pick up a popsicle for Jack just in case he returns. He could easily refreeze the treat, the guy does like his sweets colder than him.


End file.
